Osamu
Kiba Osamu (場修木) is the man who takes Kubota's place as the leader of the Izumokai Youth Division. He is the one responsible for abducting Tokito. He is nickname as Chamu by his childhood best friend Ryuunosuke. He is aslo the best friend of Shuuji. He is acts like the dog of Sanada. Personality Osamu is a cold, ruthless and ill-tempered man willing to do anything to climb up the yakuza ranks. He love and cares for his friends so much and would scold them if needed. He usually gets annoyed when Tatsu calls him Ochamu or Chamu, and Sanada refers him like a dog. He was seen scolding Shuuji to behave self-consciously. Later on, after Shuuji’s death, he was shock, affected so much and loses a part of his heart. According to Tatsu, Osamu act differently after Shuuji’s death and was acting like Sanada's dog. He was seen to be harsh and violent to Tokito, forcing him to talk about W.A. He is not afraid of death and he’s willing to die just to meet Shuuji afterlife. He was later seen begging on Tatsu not to die. Appearance Osamu appears to be a young man that has a green hair with a short haircut with bangs. He has violet eyes and wears glasses, but sometimes takes it off. He always wears a coat with him. Background Osamu is Tatsu's childhood best friend and Shuuji's best friend too. He is a member of Izumokai Youth Division and later on he became the leader after Kubota left. Before he was introduced officially, he was actually in Chapter 2 asking Shuuji if he was alright after being disputed by Toujougumi. He was later introduced officially in Chapter 25.5 where he was with Shuuji and Tatsu. They were telling to Shuuji to give up playing arcade since they are in the Toujougumi's territory. They asked him to go back to the office before they left Shuuji. Off-shore oil tanker voyage/Abducting Tokito Ever since Shuuji's death, Osamu was acting differently. He was always having a nightmare about Shuuji's death. He was later ordered by Sanada to kidnap Kubota's precious cat to gather information about W.A. After 3 days, Tokito was kidnapped after he leaves Kou's shop. The Izumokai Youth Division hid Tokito in their oil tanker ship. He and his men were violently injuring Tokito forcing him to talk about W.A. and Tokito simply that he doesn't know anything about W.A. Osamu even called him a monster. Later on, Kubota attacked the ship all by himself and killed Osamu's men one by one. Osamu tried to contact the main office, but the connection was cut by Kubota. Tatsu argued with Osamu that for Kubota they are just stray dogs and if they we're cut down, everything they did will be useless, but Osamu simply if they didn't move in their world, they won't able to face Shuuji after life. Tatsu got mad even more and shouted that it is not what Shuuji wanted and he and Shuuji weren't cunning like Osamu. Osamu calmy responded that he only chose the path of survival and it's no good to be cunning. After that, more deaths were happening in the ship by Kubota. One of the members, Matsushita was scared and Osamu ordered him to calm down. They later heard a gunshot from below where Tatsu was guarding their hostage, Tokito. Osamu immediately run to it when he saw Tatsu on the ground and completely injured. He was begging Tatsu not die but Tatsu released his hold meaning his life ended. He later realizes that his team was almost sinking and asked himself if where did they go wrong? In the end, Osamu along with Matsushita who was the only two persons alive in the ship encountered Kubota asking him to take responsibilities for what he did to his men. Kubota threw his gun on the water but grabbed the gun of Osamu and killed Matsushita. Kubota was about to killed Osamu, but wasn't able when the helicopter of Sanada came. After oil tanker incident Osamu was seen to be alive in ActiBook Dice 43, the revision chapters by the author when she transferred the series to Ichijinsha. Behind Osamu, there are members of Izumokai and Tatsu's back can be seen. Relationships Tatsu Shuuji Category:Wild Adapter Characters